


Dream Come True

by mayhembunnywrites (MayhemBunny)



Category: Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KHH - Freeform, korean hip-hop - Freeform, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemBunny/pseuds/mayhembunnywrites
Summary: You grew up in a gilded cage, kept from the world around you by your cold and unfeeling parents. You have expected to be betrothed, you just never expected him to be the man of your dreams.
Relationships: Jung Kiseok | Simon D/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

You walk the halls that seem to imprison you, the cold stone walls and floors feeling more chilly than you had thought possible when you had first been brought back from your tutoring in a neighboring kingdom. You feel as if you’re walking to your death sentence as your guards surround you on the way to the throne room for the announcement of your betrothed. 

With every step you feel the weight of the world settle on your shoulders. You had been raised to know that this has always been your future, your cold parents making it known that, in their minds, your only worth to the Crown as a bargaining chip. Your opinion had never been asked for, the only love you had received growing up was from your nursemaid. 

Although she had been only twenty when you were born and she was ordered to take care of you, she had raised you with love and care. Food, clothes, affection, Lyra provided it all for you and wished you nothing but the best. She had passed a year before your 12th birthday and you were sent to a neighboring kingdom to be watched by their rulers.

The only highlight of your stay was the friendly company of the ruler’s son, Kiseok. He was several years older than you and, you were not ashamed to admit, the most handsome and charismatic man you had ever laid eyes on. He was polite in your younger years, friendly for the sake of politics. 

You had blossomed while he was away from court for over two years, your breasts filling out as well as your ass. You wore more mature clothing, and suitors had called upon your royal parents to ask for your hand in masses. Your opinions had not counted in the least, and you had chosen to remain silent concerning the situation. 

You step into the throne room, head held high and shoulders back as you gather your confidence. You walk to your appointed spot, standing confidently in your place despite the gazes resting on you. The wait for your betrothed comes to an end when you hear the footsteps of him and his guards echoing through the halls, your heart beating in time.

Your heart stops beating as he speaks quietly to you, your eyes widening as you hear the voice that you dream of at night, and you feel as if you are trapped in a dream that you fear will never come true.

You turn to face the owner of the voice, Jung Kiseok meeting your gaze with a steady one of his own. You can feel yourself fall for him in just a mere moment, and you can’t help but feel that this could be alright after all.


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grew up in a gilded cage, kept from the world around you by your cold and unfeeling parents. You have expected to be betrothed, you just never expected him to be the man of your dreams.

You hear cheering from outside the gilded doors that protect you from the sight of an adoring crowd of subjects, light streaming through the stained glass windows that are scattered around the room. You take a deep breath to soothe yourself as you sit on the loveseat in the corner of the room, people moving all around the room as you stare blankly into space.

You feel nervous and you mess with your hands which rest on top of your white dress edged with gold and burgundy, nervous to present yourself to the crowd. Everyone leaves the room with the sound of a throat clearing, all of the people that had been bustling about in preparation for the most important part of the day in the eyes of the public. 

You turn your head to meet Kiseok’s fond gaze, blushing as you look at him. He is in a full suit and you don’t think you’ll ever see someone so beautiful again until you remember that you’re married to him. You had been married to Kiseok in your family’s throne room, surrounded by cold faces but feeling more loved than you ever had before with Kiseok by your side.

You were waiting in the room that leads out to the balcony where you would be first presented as Kiseok’s bride, the newest princess of Solate, to the crowd of subjects waiting outside for your first appearance as husband and wife, prince and princess of Solate. 

This would be your last appearance in your own kingdom, you know for a fact. The second you were married for the ‘betterment of the kingdom’ it was sealed, your parents happy to have sold you off. You’re just happy that you could marry Jung Kiseok, the man you swiftly fell in love with over a two month long betrothal period.

Kiseok takes a seat on the small loveseat next to you, resting an arm around your shoulders and smiling as you lean into him without hesitation. “It’s almost time,” he says happily, “are you ready?”

He frowns as you shake your head no, the truth coming out in the presence of someone you trust absolutely. “I’m nervous,” you state quietly, “the second we step out that door we’ll be judged, what if they hate me? What if your people hate me? What if--”

Your words are cut off with a kiss and you melt into Kiseok’s arms, nearly merging with his body before the two of you have to pull away at the sound of a knock on the door leading to the main hallway that everyone had disappeared through. 

“Less than five minutes left,” comes the voice of a guard, the door opening as Kiseok calls for everyone to come in. You sit up straight and adjust your clothing and hair as people rush into the room and usher the both of you to your places. Kiseok intertwines his fingers with yours, gently squeezing your hand in reassurance. 

The minutes pass by as if seconds, and you can hear your heart beating as you squeeze his hand in return. The gilded doors open and the guards file out to the balcony, and you smile brightly as you step into the sunlight with Kiseok by your side and into the rest of your life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this short and fluffy story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work on AO3 but I post regularly every Monday and Friday on Tumblr under the username of mayhembunnywrites, so feel free to check me out there as well! Enjoy the story ♥


End file.
